


Accusation

by devil_wears_winchester (Joyd)



Series: 30 Days of Bucky Barnes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day Dark Fandom Challenge, F/M, M/M, OT4, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyd/pseuds/devil_wears_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Do you... fondue?"</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"I swear to God, Tony."</i></p><p> </p><p>Steve's not dumb, he just doesn't like to make assumptions about such things. Not after the "fondue" incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accusation

Only people who didn’t know Steve personally would ever accuse him of being stupid. He wasn’t a Captain simply because he could crush a man’s skull with nary a thought, after all. He could strategize and absorb information like a sponge, processing and reacting to things before normal people even realized something was happening. That didn’t mean he wasn’t a bit oblivious at times, though.

Like how it took him two weeks to realize Clint was back from whatever mission he’d be on before SHIELD went to Hell, or when it took three days for him to notice Bucky had changed his phone’s background to a picture of a puppy dressed in a Captain America costume. Steve had a mind like a steel trap when needed, but in a relaxed setting, when it wasn’t being threatened…, well, Bucky and Tony were pretty sure they could nail the furniture to the ceiling without him noticing for a while. 

Steve was ridiculously oblivious at home and with people he was comfortable with, which was why, when he got back from lunch with Natasha one day, he found Bucky and Sam both very naked and very _busy_ in his bed. His resulting shock and embarrassment was also why he failed to notice Natasha herself coming up behind him to shove him into the room and straight into the middle of things. 

Sometimes, subtlety was too much for Steve and they needed to spell things out to him, with lips and tongues and a Russian assassin pushing his head between her thighs when he hesitated, unsure he had permission even then. 

He wasn’t an idiot, but he wasn't in any hurry to go making assumptions about anyone's relations again. 

(“Do you… fondue?” 

“I swear to God, Tony.”)

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahahahah wow I'm late. Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaays after posting the first one and I'm just now getting around to typing up and editing the second day. Whoops. I'm sorry, I'm bad at consistency.


End file.
